


Lemmy Broke the Dam

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lemmy breaks a dam.Seriously, were you expecting something?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lemmy Broke the Dam

I'll skip most of the explaining and get right to the point- Lemmy stole a boat that Iggy built, and somehow managed to break the dam that separates Bowser's World from the Mushroom Kingdom. Two days later, Mario hosted a meeting to see who did it. There was a lot of arguing, etc. etc., ladida.

***

Finally, Lemmy couldn't take it anymore. "It's my fault! I broke the dam!" He yelled, interrupting Mario.

First silence, then everyone started talking at once.

"No!" Mario yelled, calling all the attention to him. "Don't you see what this little kid is saying? We can't just spend energy placing blame on others! We all broke the dam!"

Lemmy stared at him, confused. "No, I broke the dam."

"I broke the dam!" Mario yelled, closely followed by Peach and Luigi.

"I broke the dam!"

"I broke the dam!"

"No," Lemmy said slowly, still confused. "I broke the dam."

The leader of the toads said, "I broke the dam!"

A koopa troopa said, "I… broke the dam."

"I broke the dam!" Lemmy yelled. "I ran a boat into the dam and I broke it."

The koopalings started saying, "I broke the dam," one after another.

"No!" Lemmy screamed. "I broke the stinkin' dam!" Now he just felt like the others were talking credit for something he did.

"I broke the dam," Kamek said, then nudged Bowser.

"I broke the dam," Bowser said grudgingly.

"I literally broke the dam!" Lemmy shouted.

"I broke the dam!" Wario and Waluigi said.

"On a boat!" Lemmy continued. "That wasn't mine!" 

"I broke the dam!" King Boo said.

"I broke the dam!" Peach's sisters said. (Daisy and Rosalina)

"I kept it secret for two days!" Lemmy said.

"I broke the dam," a goomba said.

"I broke the dam," Rosalina's star thing said.

"The boat caught on fire!" Lemmy yelled. "And it exploded!"

A chain chomp said something that Iggy translated as, "I broke the dam."

"Ugh!" Lemmy started walking away. "I give up!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is plaigarism... I saw a video on YouTube that was basically that last part, except with sightly different wording. But yeah, this might be plaigarism. I hope not.


End file.
